someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Children's Song
Many years passed since it happened…It gives me chills whenever I talked about it, though no one ever believed me. Well … I’m going to start it at my middle school years, I had a crush named Maria and I tried to talk to her every now and then but never came to her as more then a friend. Yeah, I was friend-zoned to the max. I got the game. “Sims bustin’ out” for the Xbox, it’s a simulation game about life basically. I started a family. I named one with my name, Mathew, The other, as pathetic it is, Maria, with two kids Mathew Jr, and Stephanie. I tried to make sure the family was perfect. I took care of the family every day since I made them, hoping that one day that family could exist in real life. All the years, I was making sure they were happy and inseparable with no problems with their health. When high school hit, when I finally admitted to Maria my love for her and she laughed at my face in my classroom, making sure everyone saw my misery. I got heartbroken and I cared less about the ex-dream family, to the point where I deleted the “perfect family.” Later, I started to have a crush with another girl named Leslie. I took out the game again and tried to do the pathetic habit with starting a new family with my crush. When I pressed the a button to make a new family, and it told me to put a name, but it gave me my name first…I shrugged it off with some chills down my back and continued. I looked at the character model it gave me; it gave me my old model in the previous save I deleted. I tried changing the character completely by changing the structure of the body but it wouldn’t let me change anything. It only let me press A to continue. I tried to change the clothing at least but it kept just kept reverting me tp the same clothes. I tried to restart my Xbox and clean the disk but nothing changed. I decided to see what happens if I continued to make the character. After trying to make a new character for the 2nd time and failed, I clicked to continue to personality and, of course, it didn’t let me change anything either. I decided maybe it got a scratch that only affected the first character but it kept doing the same thing to the others. It gave me the same name for the kids and wife I had before. Which I ended up changing since it was the only thing it let me do. The new names were: Max for the husband, Leslie of course for the wife, James for a kid, and Josephine for the other. I started to play and everything seemed normal with a new wonderful house and plenty of money. I continued to play and got the family to be happy. I smiled at my family whenever I played. However, during which I see weird repeating conversations. With images appearing in the speech bubble, a question mark and an exclamation point, a brain, a body and their own face. Those images constantly appeared in the every conversation they had, to the point where I always tried to figure out what they mean. One day, I fell asleep while playing the game and I woke up to a male screaming, “WHAT'S MY REAL NAME!!!” I looked around quickly to around my room and no one was there. I looked at my TV and saw the family walking around the house as usual. I saved the game and went to bed. The next day after returning from school and started playing again, after a while, they stopped moving. For 1 minute they wouldn’t move even when I tried ordering them to at least walk a step. When they finally began move, they all went and gathered to the living room and had that same repeating conversation. Only…when I checked the husband’s health, his name reverted back to the old one and to the new one, like he knew his old name. Then it quickly changed to a 3 question marks “???.”I checked the whole family’s name and they all were the same “???”. A guest arrived at the door, I don’t remember who it was but when the husband answered he had the same conversation with him but he sounded like he was panicking. However, it seemed like the guest didn’t know. The husband sounded frustrated and panicked and took out knife. He started walking toward the guest saying the same thing while the guest began to get frightened. The husband grabbed the guest by the shirt and seemed to yell at him. The guest shook his head and the husband began to stab him in the chest. He repeatedly stabs him while the blood of the guest rained on the floor. The husband dropped the guest and stood over yelling at the dead stabbed body of the guest again and again with the same images over his head, until I turned off the Xbox… That same night, I was home alone at my house because my parent’s were heading out to go dancing, I heard another female scream, “WHO AM I!” followed by a male scream, “WHATS MY REAL NAME!” I ran to my room and saw my Xbox on and the game playing with the family all gathered at the living room having the same conversation. I felt drawn to the game and took the remote and ordered them to go to bed but they wouldn’t. The screen began to static and loud screams began to overlap on the speaker “Who am I!” “What’s my real name!” for almost a whole minute and then silence. I turned my TV off and threw the game out the window. Couldn’t sleep that night… The next day, I came home from school more relaxed since the game was gone. I ate my mom’s cooking, said good-bye to my dad as he went to his night shift at work, and my mom left to take care of her friend’s baby. I went to bed early that day. The day after that it was the same routine, I ate my mom’s cooking, dad left to work, and mom went baby sitting. Only at night, I was woken to the singing of kids, “Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Oh ding dong, ding done, ding dong our names are gone. Oh ding dong, ding dong, our names are gone.” I was frozen at my bed, chills going to up my spine, and I was just staring up at my ceiling lit by the TV. The song repeated 10 more till it finally stopped and the TV shut off. The next morning, I went to my Xbox and completely unplugged from the TV. Then I unplugged the TV, just to be safe. I reluctantly came back from school, and tried to get my parents to stay and failed. I put a bed sheet over the TV, and went to bed. I thought I was safe since my TV and Xbox were off, but I was woken by the same song” “Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Oh ding dong, ding done, ding dong our names are gone. Oh ding dong, ding dong, our names are gone.” I got up and looked at the bed sheet lit by the TV screen. I got up from my bed and took the sheet off but the TV was just at a regular TV channel. I turned off my television and turned to go to bed but was stopped by the sudden scream “WHO AM I!” I ran to my bed and covered myself in my bed sheets. Then, the TV turned back on. I slowly gained the confidence to look at my TV, to my horror, I saw the family together in their ghost form on the TV screen and said in a blank emotionless expression “Who are we?” and screen turned static. I waited a while in complete and utter fear before turning it off. I started going to therapy but nothing changed. My parents and friends were starting I’m crazy so I stopped talking about it completely. To this day, at least once a year, I hear the kids singing…. “Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Who are we? Who are we? Ask the man who created me. Oh ding dong, ding done, ding dong our names are gone. Oh ding dong, ding dong, our names are gone.” (Kbresciani117 (talk) 14:36, June 1, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:The Sims Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas